User talk:Gilderien
'This is my talk page.' 'Feel free to leave a comment, but if you leave a redirect or answer on a different page I will copy it across. It may seem a little OCD, but I like to keep a record of these things! Gilderien 20:55, March 7, 2011 (UTC)' Welcome, newcomer! Hello, and welcome to the Inheritance Cycle Wiki (Inheriwiki for short.) Thank you for ' '! If you have not already done so, please consider [http://inheritance.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Userlogin&type=signup creating an account] (see ) - this helps us credit you for your work! As part of the Inheritance wiki community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Help' - the place for you to get in touch with both the wiki- and Inheriwiki-styles. Learn how to edit a page, use templates, and more. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Inheriwiki. *'Basic templates' - a list of the most common Inheriwiki templates. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. *'Inheriwiki chat (#Inheriwiki)' - a great place to go for real-time conversations with other Inheriwikians, great if you have vandal issues, or need to ask a question, and get an answer fast. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. If you have any questions, be sure to address them on the Help desk. Please sign your comments like this: ~~~~. Doing so will stamp your comment with your username and the date. Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Inheriwikian. -- General5 7 (Talk) 11:54, September 22, 2009 A shameless advertisement As well as administrating Inheriwiki I also do a certain amount of work on the Lord of the Rings wiki, where a user named ThornclawBraveheart informed me of this: http://lotrpg.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings_RPG_Wiki. It is rather easy to get into. To demonstrate, before I was in some doubt of what an RPG actually was. You can play as a Tolkien character or a fanon creation, though we prefer Tolkien's characters for referencing purposes, while writing and participating in RPG adventures. If you need help with choosing your character(s), the One Wiki to Rule Them All http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page should help. The LOTR RPG wiki is new and I was the third member to join. I am currently playing as the Cold-drake Scatha in the melee "The Tolkien Wars." Soon, I intend to create one of my own scenarios, so visit to try it out.--Wyvern Rex. 15:31, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :I would make one article, but I would put any foods and drinks unique to Alagaësia (such as faelnirv) in their own articles. Don't forget to look at the RPG wiki.--Wyvern Rex. 18:25, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::No, you don't need to have any coding skills. The wiki is essentially a game hosting site. Take our oldest blog, The Tolkien Wars. You choose a LOTR character who you would like to play as and we will enter you in our list of players. Then you use blog comments to perform the actions. In the Tolkien Wars, this is a rather simple player versus player combat. So if you want to fire an arrow at me (Scatha) type (Name of your character) fires an arrow at Scatha and I will have to devise a reply. In my RPG, the Scouring of the Shire, you have to either stop Wormtongue from warning the Dunlending villains about the arrival of Frodo or get Wormtongue's message through. For all basic advice, see this link: http://lotrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Amateur_RPG_Creating and for our currently most active game see http://lotrpg.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Thornclaw_Braveheart/The_Tolkien_Wars.--Wyvern Rex. 12:26, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Protection Hi Gilderien, after the latest vandalism, I've protected your user page (infinite) and talk page (one week), so anonymous users and those who just created an account can't edit or move them. Unfortunately this debars (?) any newcomer from leaving a message on your talk page. If you want me to change this back to default settings, just leave a message. --Weas-El Talk| 21:37, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Done. And yes, "prevent" is the word I was looking for. :-) --Weas-El Talk| 22:29, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::My advice regarding page moving is along the lines of "don't". We had a debate about this some time ago and we decided not to include surnames except to distinguish Eragon from his real-world equivalents. In other cases, click on the arrow to the right of edit and it will be among the drop-down list of options.--Wyvern Rex. 08:56, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Character Infobox I have just noticed that you added an infobox template to your front page. This causes User:Gilderien to be put in Category:Characters. I think that you should consult Weas-El about a replacement.--Wyvern Rex. 09:24, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :That's no longer a problem. I made some changes while merging the infobox templates some time ago, and added a "NoCategory" parameter. See my answer here. --Weas-El Talk| 13:04, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Category I would replace with "Unseen characters".--Wyvern Rex. 12:56, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Mountains of Madness Just in case you were unavailable at Gilderien1, there are places left for Saruman and Alatar in my new RPG, Mountains of Madness. Head over to the RPG Wiki to find out more.--Wyvern Rex. 18:56, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Unseen characters C. Paolini is an unseen character (link)? --Weas-El Talk| 21:40, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :That's right, but I'd prefer listing characters from the books only. --Weas-El Talk| 12:00, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks. --Weas-El Talk| 12:05, March 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Administrators List anyone who is likely to turn up on occasion and link to Inheriwiki:Administrators for the rest.--Wyvern Rex. 11:43, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Tasks "See Weas-El about Language tabs on user pages"? I just read this by chance on your user page. :-) How can I help you? --Weas-El Talk| 14:28, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Talk Link :You can define a custom signature in your . Just activate the checkbox "Custom signature" and type the code into the blank text area. For example: Gilderien Talk| :Add code to the style="..." sections as you like. --Weas-El Talk| 13:31, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Lists When writing lists, you could make them neater with bullet points. To do these, type an asterisk * before each item. If you want a numbered list, then I think you need the hash #.--Wyvern Rex. 17:33, March 7, 2011 (UTC) User-related pages The pages for Inheriwiki:Users and Autoconfirmed users are found, in greater detail, on Help Wiki. This is where Wikia prefers to direct newcomers, so I don't personally think we need them here.--Wyvern Rex. 12:19, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Speculation → referring to this edit "May" and "probably" are words we better not use in articles. Please try to stick to facts instead. --Weas-El Talk| 21:54, March 10, 2011 (UTC) The birth of Oromis It's an approximate value from CP.--Wyvern Rex. 08:57, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Wyvern's user page I adjust to IE8 for the browser and 800x600 screen resolution. It looks good enough to me, but why you would actually want to read some quotes from sci-fi authors or a list of sci-fi and fantasy books is quite beyond me...--Wyvern Rex. 18:44, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, who are you interested in? I might be able to help...--Wyvern Rex. 12:19, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Top three: :::Urusula K. LeGuin's Earthsea: set on a world of dragons, archmages and islands, LeGuin's work on Earthsea brought fantasy to millions and abolished the notion that fantasy should be based solely on Europe in the Middle Ages. ::::George R. R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire: If you ever have a spare five years, take up George R. R. Martin. It takes him five years to finish an eight-hundred page book with a voluminous appendix as well as providing us with things seldom found in fantasy, like "characterisation", "actual literary talent" and "a plot". Mostly one continent, no elves, no dwarves, no real magic, no dragons (well, not quite...) but still the best serious fantasy you can buy. :::::Terry Pratchett's Discworld: The vast Disc (carried on the backs of four elephants, who stand upon a turtle, who swims through deep space...) is a perfect example of Adams-style pastiche, though Terry started four years before Douglas. Terry Pratchett's Discworld takes a rather incisive look at the faults of humanity while keeping up a near-constant string of wit and comedy, very little of which has anything to do with the actual plot. ::::::Honourable mentions: Frank Herbert's Dune, Brian Aldiss's Helliconia, Jack Vance's Dying Earth and Lyonesse, Raymond Feist's Riftwar, Michael Moorcock's Elric, Ray Bradbury's The Martian Chronicles and anything by Gene Wolfe.--Wyvern Rex. 15:30, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Calendar Is it conventional/preferable on Inheriwiki to use AC dates or BBRW? e.g. should I have Oromis' date of birth to c.800 BBRW or c.7200 A.C.? Thanks Gilderien Talk| 21:13, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :I know the BBRW timeline, but ... this may be embarrassing ... what does A.C. stand for? :-D --Weas-El Talk| 22:50, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::A.C., the timeline of dwarves and humans refers to the number of years after the gods created Odgar and Hlordis.--Wyvern Rex. 08:59, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::The BBRW calendar is created by fans, isn't it? If Paolini gave us an calendar in the books, we should use this one instead. I don't remember this at all, sorry. --Weas-El Talk| 09:12, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::I believe that it was a Shurt'ugal/PIE invention, since superceded by the official A.C. calendar in Eragon's Guide to Alagaësia.--Wyvern Rex. 09:39, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::The A.C. calendar was introduced in the deluxe edition of Brisingr, where CP used it as the calendar for the prologue of the Domir ab Wyrda.--Gilderien Talk| 13:07, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Thanks for the information. Unfortunately I have read neither the Brisingr deluxe edition nor the Guide to Alagaёsia. :-( --Weas-El Talk| 13:55, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::::If neither of you object, I will rewrite the timeline in A.C.--Gilderien Talk| 21:33, March 16, 2011 (UTC) That would be great! --Weas-El Talk| 21:49, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :Okay. --Gilderien Talk| 12:03, March 17, 2011 (UTC) : --Gilderien Talk| 14:29, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Shanwiki I hope you don't mind, but I just fixed the broken link on your userpage.--Wyvern Rex. 14:43, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Edit: Tried to fix it. It gets you there now, but not in an efficient or useful way.--Wyvern Rex. 15:18, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks :-). And at least it get's you there, which is better than not working at all.--Gilderien Talk| 21:29, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Edit summary Hi Gilderien. I totally agree with removing speculation from articles as you did curid=6833&diff=67715&oldid=67701}} here. But to guard against discussions or accusations I strongly recommend giving a reason in the "summary" section... especially when reverting well-meant edits. Some users, the younger ones first of all, react in a very touchy (?) way when you delete their contributions. --Weas-El Talk| 23:28, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I didn't see in time, that you left a message on the anon's user page. Well done, just ignore my message. I should go to bed. ;-) --Weas-El Talk| 23:32, March 22, 2011 (UTC) : ::It's Fine :-) - I'd rather be mistakenly helped than not helped at all. Though I have to admire your dedication, editting at half past midnight (?). --Gilderien Talk| 21:20, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :::P.S. Touchy? I think it's tetchy, but I'm not completely sure. ::::Most of my comments rely on http://www.leo.org. But no dictionary is perfect. Neither am I... ;-) Was it really half past midnight? That depends on the time zone you live in... But you're probably right, I'm afraid. I actually work the evening and go to bed quite late. --Weas-El Talk| 22:11, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Book 4 Thought you should know that Book 4 is named "Inheritance" and is released on November 8 2011.--Wyvern Rex. 15:02, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Inheritance You could argue that with the Riders limited to one member, the Empire still holding sway over most of Alagaësia and Zar'roc being in the possession of Murtagh, Eragon hasn't yet received any of what he was entitled to, and won't receive it until the Empire is defeated.--Wyvern Rex. 12:37, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Blog post How did you create the blog post?--Wyvern Rex. 15:41, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Here's another userbox for you. Congrats. --Weas-El Talk| 17:58, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Untagged images Hi Gilderien. When you upload images, please add information about the source and what kind of permission we have to use it. Untagged images will be deleted sooner or later. --Weas-El Talk| 22:00, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Cleanup Tag on Inheritance cycle Article I noticed that you added a "Cleanup" tag to the article for the Inheritance cycle, but there was no accompanying explanation of what exactly needs to be cleaned up. Could you specify which issues you feel require work so that people can have a better idea of how to improve the article? (The goal being to get it to a standard where the tag is no longer required.) Agent0042 17:59, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Per your earlier message, I think I will go ahead and remove the tag. I don't really see how it's too brief - I think it includes everything you could want for a page describing the series as a whole - the basic details of each book, a summary of the plot to date, a listing of the most major characters. And as for the stylistic issue, I don't really understand it without more specifics - the article reads fine to me. Agent0042 01:48, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Moving "Quoth Merrinsson" to "Quoth" Hi Gilderien, your comment was "I have been previously advised to only name pages by their first name, by Wyvern? I think". I disagree. Take "Eragon Bromsson" for example... --Weas-El Talk| 21:27, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Quoth, son of Merrin, is down as Quoth Merrinsson in the Cycle According to Mike. He is also listed as a dwarf. Anyway, it arose from a discussion with Fallen62 last year. He advised me that no one wanted to type that much and that the pages would look inconsistant. The only page done this way, Eragon Bromsson, is done to distinguish the character from the book, film etc.--Wyvern Rex. 07:42, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::@Wyvern Rex., I received the impression that we tried to use a characters full name as a page title, but your explanation makes totally sense. But he is listed as a dwarf? Where? That's definitely wrong. --Weas-El Talk| 22:48, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :::The Almanac. I don't want this to go all Dune Encyclopedia...--Wyvern Rex. 09:57, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::He's listed as a dwarf? I'm 97% certain thats wrong.--Gilderien Talk| 19:45, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm reviving an old discussion here, sorry for that. I'm just curious what "I don't want this to go all Dune Encyclopedia" means?! --Weas-El ✉ 21:08, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Inheritance Release Day Delivery Say, you had asked before on Wyvern Rex's blog if Amazon was offering release day delivery on Inheritance. I just received an e-mail from Amazon and they told me that Inheritance is "now eligible for release date delivery and has been upgraded at no additional charge." Agent0042 23:14, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Move "Eragon Bromsson" to "Eragon"? Hi Gilderien, Wyvern Rex suggested to move the article "Eragon Bromsson" to "Eragon". I support this idea. Since this is one of our longest, most important, and above all most visited articles, I'd like to hear your opinion about this. See Talk:Eragon Bromsson#Title spoilers? Thanks. --Weas-El ✉ 11:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wikipedia (again) ﻿I saw that on the Gold article there was a pictorial wikipedia link; but on the Wolf article it was with text. I have a slight preference for the pictorial links, but do we have a "policy" here regarding which one to choose?--Gilderien Talk| 21:01, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :There is no policy regarding these links. I prefer the text links, but I can accept the pictorial link too. --Weas-El ✉ 21:11, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Article title format Hi Gilderien. I saw you moving "Odele's mother" to "Odele's Mother" today, and you asked for renaming "Carvahall villagers" to "Carvahall Villagers" yesterday. I think Wikipedia uses lower case in these cases, see this page (part of Wikipedia's Manual of Style): "Use lower case, except for proper names". Or am I mistaken? --Weas-El ✉ 21:16, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :You are right, this is a rare occasion when I'm not following WP Manual of Style. I changed them mainly because several other pages on Inheriwiki use this format.(http://inheritance.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Recent_Wiki_Activity, Ancient Language,Second Battle of Teirm, Random Page, etc.)--Gilderien Talk| 20:37, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I think "Ancient Language" is a proper name and a different case. It's not just any ancient language, but the one and only "Ancient Language". Maybe I am mixing german and english grammar again, it wouldn't be the first time. ;-) --Weas-El ✉ 21:01, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::But you're right, even some special pages do not follow that scheme. --Weas-El ✉ 21:04, July 21, 2011 (UTC) G.R.R.M. I'm glad you liked it. Be warned: it takes Martin ~5 years to write his books. However, he has written numerous other works, both fantasy and sci-fi. Anyway, you can always see him here with someone named Christopher Paolini...--Wyvern Rex. 14:38, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Finally someone answered my question.shurtagal 08:18, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Questions #Does The View from Serendip contain the short story "When the Twerms Came"? #I'm a great fan of C. S. Lewis's main literary and philosphical rival, Olaf Stapledon. Would you recommend the Space Trilogy?--Wyvern Rex. 07:47, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :*It does, though it is quite short (only 400 words or so), and... :*